This invention relates to a locking device for excavating equipment and, more particularly, to a device including a C-shaped clamp member and a wedge member useful in securing an adapter to the lip of a shovel dipper, bucket, etc.
The instant invention finds use in the same environment of earlier co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,615, i.e., for securing a Whisler adapter to the lip of a piece of excavating equipment. The Whisler type adapter has bifurcated arms so as to slip over the lip of the excavator--in the fashion seen in Whisler U.S. Pat. No. 1,992,591.
Historically, the art workers have used C-clamps and wedges for securing the adapter to a lip. The problem has always been to achieve a reliable securement, yet one which can be disassembled for removal of the adapter when repair is necessary. These conflicting goals have resulted in a wide variety of locking structures, see also co-owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,653.
We have found that an especially advantageous locking operation is achieved by departing from the classical C-clamp and wedge construction and utilizing, instead a pair of members equipped with confronting arcuate bearing surfaces which develop the wedging action necessary for securement in a novel and advantageous way.
More particularly the C-clamp member is equipped with a forwardly facing wall having a forwardly projecting arcuate surface and the wedge member has a rearwardly facing wall having an arcuate contour for sliding on the C-clamp member arcuate surface, the two members being connected by a tightenable bolt means causing the two members to slide relative to each other and achieve a snug fit within aligned openings in the adapter and lip--thereby releasably securing the adapter on the lip.
Other objects and advantages of the invention may be seen in the details of the ensuing specification.